


Sick Day

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, Sick Character, Sparring only not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Reiji and Naoya were finally going to spar... And Naoya ends up sick.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Reiji fic, wrow... What a shock, amirite.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thinkin about Reiji and the fact he wants to spar with the protag after the SEBEC Incident is over... I love Reiji

Reiji had, after a couple weeks of prompting and asking, gotten Naoya to agree to a sparring match. The other boy had put it off for a long while, joking that the winner would be obvious (while avoiding every saying who the obvious winner was). But, when he seemed to realize how eager Reiji was about it, he’d agreed.

They’d finally agreed on a Friday after class, outside behind the school (after finding no room or nearby gym to go about it), but when Reiji got to school that day? He could tell something was up. Naoya’s face was red and he seemed to be everything but all there.

“Are you sick?”

Naoya blinked a few times, slowly, at Reiji’s question. “Maybe a little under the weather, but it’s nothing that bad… Don’t worry, we don’t have to cancel our plans.”

Reiji frowned. “If you’re feeling sick, we can just reschedule. I wanna see who’s stronger. Not if I can hit a sick guy in the face.”

“I’m fine! Even if I’m sick you won’t be able to hit me that easily.” Naoya shook his head and gave him a grin. “If anything, it’ll make us more even.”

“You saying that if you’re fully healthy you’d kick my ass?” Reiji snorted. “No chance in hell.”

“Then we’ll see after classes are out, won’t we?” Naoya pat his arm. “Make sure you save your energy for it.”

“You too. Your sick ass is gonna need it more than I am.” Reiji rolled his eyes, giving Naoya a small shove. The fact he ended up stumbling definitely worried Reiji, but… He’d give it a shot. If it ended up being a bad idea, he’d put an end to it fast enough.

 

\--

 

Reiji was just about to guess Naoya had decided against fighting and went home when the boy finally peeked his head around the back of the school. The first thing that came to mind? Naoya was looking even  _ worse  _ than that morning. He’d last track of the other guy through the day, but holy shit…

“You sure this is a good idea, Naoya?”

Naoya frowned at him. “Just because I look like shit doesn’t mean I don’t want to spar… You were looking forward to this, right?”

“I was, but like I said, I don’t want to just end up knocking you on your ass because you’re too sick!” Reiji shook his head. “I wanna go toe to toe with you when you’re healthy, not when you’re like this.”

“I’m not too sick to put up a good fight, though…” Naoya lurched forward, nearly falling on his face. “Just a little dizzy…”

“You seem more than just a little dizzy--”

Naoya glared up at Reiji. “I’m fine! Let’s just spar already!”

“You’re not gonna stop until one of us is knocked on our ass, huh?” Reiji sighed, rubbing the side of his neck. “God, you’re being difficult…”

“Well too bad…” Naoya frowned as Reiji walked up to him. “That’s how it’s gonna be, so--”

Without waiting another second, Reiji drove his fist into Naoya’s gut, the other boy letting out a wheeze. As soon as Reiji pulled his fist away, he held out his hands, catching Naoya as he slumped forward. “Looks like you’re down for the count.”

Naoya let out something akin to a whine, but really didn’t look like he was going to try and straighten back up and try and start a sparring match. Well, that was a plus, at the very least. Reiji wasn’t gonna risk him recovering too much and trying, though, no way no how.

He hoisted Naoya over his shoulder with a sigh and started off towards the front gate. A few people asked him what the hell had happened (mostly people like Masao and Eriko), but he was able to brush it off as Naoya fainting when he tried to ask Reiji something behind the school. A few people raised their eyebrows, but no one really questioned it.

Hell, the biggest roadblock ended up being Naoya’s mother. She questioned him more thoroughly, but he kept himself together just well enough that she let him in to place Naoya in his bed. There, spar with a sick guy avoided--

“Reiji…” Naoya frowned up at him, apparently finally recovered enough to talk. “You’re an asshole.”

He shrugged. “If me not wanting to fight a sick guy makes me an asshole, okay. We can spar when you’re better.”

“Fine, but I get a free punch in… To your gut.” Naoya paused. “Then again, you look like your entire chest and gut are made of solid stone. I might break my hand on it.”

“Oh great, you’re being a weirdo now, too.” Reiji shook his head. “I have abs, I’m not invincible, Naoya. You should know that.”

“I’m trying to make a joke. It’s just because I have a fever that you think I’m being weird…” Naoya frowned at him. “Well, whatever. I’ll just kick your ass when I’m better.”

“Sounds good to me, but I doubt you’ll be winning.” Reiji poked Naoya’s stomach. “You left a weak point pretty damn open there, after all.”

“I’ll be fine, I’ll actually be on guard next time…” Naoya winced, shaking his head. “And that’s still sore…!”

“Oh... Sorry.” Reiji shook his head. “I’ll try not to touch that until you’re feeling one hundred percent again.”

“Why would you even touch it again?”

“If I can get another hit in on there, I’ll win our sparring session, won’t I?”

“Fair point.”


End file.
